


Gift Wrapped

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Kinks Cycle [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, Community: femslash100, F/F, First Meetings, Flirting, Sex Positive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My name’s Braeden. And if I need assistance,” she said, running her fingertip along the silver bell on the countertop, “I’ll just scream.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift Wrapped

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kinks Drabble Cycle prompt #27: Toys.

Lydia glanced up from her textbook, ears perking at the sound of the bell above the door. Monday afternoons were usually slow for _Scream_ , especially early in the month—too many people putting work before play.

“Can I help you find anything?” Lydia tucked a bookmark in her physics book and closed it. “We’re having a sale on mini-massagers and single flavored condoms are buy-one, get-one.”

The woman turned, her dark hair falling in a silky wave over her shoulder. “Actually, Morrell sent me. Said I’d find something nice.”

Lydia smiled. Even though Marin could be a hard-ass, she was a good businesswoman and their goods sold well, especially to women. It wasn’t just a sex shop, it was a sex- _positive_ shop, offering workshops on contraceptive use and safe BDSM practices and supporting the local queer youth shelter through donations.

“Well, take a look around. Let me know if you find something you want to take home and I’ll wrap it up nice for you.” Lydia knew she was laying it on a bit thick, but this woman was _gorgeous_. Lydia had a thing for girls in leather. “And who should I send the receipt to?”

The woman grinned, smile dark and predatory. The scars on her neck made Lydia shiver with interest. “My name’s Braeden. And if I need assistance,” she said, running her fingertip along the silver bell on the countertop, “I’ll just scream.”

Lydia returned to her book, but she couldn’t remember a word she read.


End file.
